Fighting Fire
by Funnysfun
Summary: Sofia meets someone, but where will this take them? By now, the story is written from the POV of an OC. Pairings: SofiaOC, CS in later chapters. Femslash.
1. holidays and wellness

**Disclaimer: CSI belongs to Bruckheimer and CBS, only the story and the OC's belong to me.**

**AN: This is my first fanfiction here and I'm writing in an foreing language. So I want to appologise for any grammar- and spelling-mistakes. This is also a slash-story, if this isn't your thing, you are free to read something differened!**

I'm standing in front of the hotel and can't help myself to stop the grin which has fought his way upon my face. Of course I am not in the mood to go on a one week holiday-trip, but what else can I do? We had already booked this trip three months ago and to chancel it had cost the same. So I went with the hope that perhaps it will be able to help me to get over the whole situation. But to be honest, this thought seems so surreal to me in the moment. I really don't want to get over this. If I would, it would mean to…..No, I can not even think this. I shake my head and carry on. In the lobby, a guy is handing me my keys and I make my way upstairs to the room.

As I arrive there the only thing I do is to drop my bags and let myself fall down on the big bed. The sheds are soft and lightly caressing my skin. This feels good. I decide to close my eyes and try to get some much needed sleep, because I haven't slept well or much lately.

Finally I am waking up near dinnertime. After unpacking my bags I rush through the bathroom to get ready for the meal. I'm already starving.

Filled with really good food I find myself in the mood for a drink to relax a little and to celebrate the first good sleep I had for weeks.

After two hours of drinking at the bar I don't bother anymore to pay attention to the other people around. First I was looking how the couples were dancing to the music or chatting on the tables. There were even some guys who wanted to buy me a drink and tried some flirting. But this only managed that I had to increase my drinking-speed. Everything still triggers memories of us.

Sensing that I can not take one more drink I eat some snacks which are standing on the bar to fill my stomach with solid things. Sadly it's salty food and to go to bed thirsty is not supposed to let me sleep. I raise my hand for the barkeeper one more time. The look on his face indicates, that he is about to deny my wish, because I had enough for this night. But after I order only water he serves me with a relieved smile.

My head hits the pillow again one hour later. I feel quite drunk and looking at the ceiling only makes my head spin and my stomach starting protests. So my eyes stay shut and some minutes later I am already asleep.

XXX

Waking up in the morning with my body wanting food was never a sign for a good day's start, especially when I wake up with a bad headache too. So after taking a shower, I find myself in front of the breakfast-buffet, grabbing some nice stuff and a cup of coffee, black of course. I am really in need for this caffeine. Slowly my mind starts to clear a bit, but without a pill I will suffer from my hangover a lot longer.

To speed up the process of getting fully sober again I am taking the help of the hotels wellness-area. You loved such things as sauna, massages, oils and these mud-baths, where I'm currently stuck in. I didn't try this stuff until today, with the exception of the massages. These were always fun times between us, mostly not only leading to relaxing, but to other things, which I mostly preferred. It was a so much better way to relax and getting rid of the stress from work. A grin is covering my lips by remembering these moments of pure bliss, comfort and love. Life was perfect these days.

I let myself sink a bit more into the mud. Yeah, this stuff really makes you feel warm and good. The nice feeling lets me relax so much that I close my eyes again. But before I can drift into a short nap a loud voice jolts me out of my peace. It is the big lady who seems to be the boss of the wellness-area. She wasn't friendly as she brought me to my bath some time ago. But now she seems to be really pissed about something.

"Get yourself out of here! I know people like you! You are all liars! I will not let you do something that will only break the young girl's heart!" she shouts to somebody.

A female voice answers her. "You know nothing about me. I didn't do anything wrong! I only flirted with her. Don't tell me this is something bad. I'll give you some news. We are living in the 20th century, so wake up and face the truce! Gay people are not longer hiding in the corners. But I will leave you in this clouded mind of yours. To convince you otherwise would be futile! Goodbye."

"This is so typical for your kind of people! No guts to stand up for your actions! You can only attack others! Don't come back in here! Always the same shit with these lesbian bitches!" the big lady is shouting after the other woman. I didn't manage to move myself around on time to get a look on her. I can only see some blond hair as the big lady's fighting-partner storms around a corner and out of the wellness-area.

I'm slightly shocked to have witnessed the whole scene. So seems to be everybody else in the room. But to be honest I also feel kind of hurt. Badly hurt. How does the big lady have the right to blame every lesbian on earth? I can not see were the other woman has done something wrong either. Not from the pieces I have heard from their argument. It is right that she stands up for herself. What a pity, that I couldn't get a look on her. It would be interesting to know how somebody looks like, who has the guts to argue with the big lady about her society opinions. Suddenly I get the feeling that it is not longer healthy for me to stay here. If the big lady finds out about my sexuality, than perhaps she will argue with me too. And I'm neither in the mood for this, nor do I believe I would be able to fight her, like the other woman did. I could only run for my life. I lost the energy and the strength for many things in the last weeks and fighting fights with small minded people is definitely on the list, even in the top 10. So I will stay on the save side and not even give her a chance to argue with me. I stand up and make it out of the mud-bath. As I walk over to the showers to wash myself clean, I can not prevent that I am crossing her way.

"Your bathing-time isn't over yet." she says not one bit nicer.

"Yeah, but I have another appointment, which I have almost forgotten. I really need to go." This lie is the best one I can think of in this moment. But it is doing his job and she lets me go my way without any other remarks.

XXX

I spend the rest of the day by the pool and enjoy the warmth of the sun. I can even take a nap in an umbrellas shadow. Afterwards I feel refreshed and relaxed. Holiday-feeling is washing over me. As I am not fully awake by now a disturbing noise seems to come out of nowhere. It is getting lauder and as somebody begins to speak I realise that noise as a mobile's ring tone. Suddenly it hits me: I know the voice. My mind starts to search for the face which belongs to the voice and were I heard it before. But it is not able to make the connection. Curiosity gets the better of me and I open my eyes, trying to adjust them to the light of the sun. Looking around I still can not see clearly. After rubbing my eyes I can only catch the retreating form of a woman with blond hair again. Now my sleepy mind is finally getting it. The voice belongs to the woman form the wellness-area earlier. My curiosity about her is growing instantly. How can I miss the opportunity twice times to get a look on somebody with such an interesting temper?

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. boys and girls

**Disclaimer is in chapter 1**

**AN: So here is the next chapter. I hope you will enjoy it like the last one! **

**Chapter 2**

While I was having dinner I surprised myself on how many times I was wondering if I would get a chance to look at the mysterious woman here. But nothing happened. All blond women in there hadn't the right figure or had a different shade of blond hair. Feeling a little bit sad about this unsatisfying situation I find myself sitting in frond of the bar again.

I don't know why, but on me way I stopped by a cigarette machine and bought a pack. It seems as if all bad habits are coming to the surface again. I gave the smoking up not long after we met. But now, without you, there is really nothing more left to give me a reason for looking after myself and to take care of my life. Only pain and emptiness is there which I'm trying to block out most of the time. This behaviour gets me back to a former self of mine. Years ago I have been a lot different. I was mostly drunk, smoking and near of becoming addicted to harder drugs. No, I don't want to get back to this point, but loosing you has wounded me deeply. I don't know if I have the strength to heal again. To be so unsecured mostly results in destructive moves of my personality. My right hand lightly traces the lines of the pack of cigarettes. The need for one is slowly starting to burn inside of me. Some kind of a fire, which I haven't felt in a very long time. I can not say if I will be strong enough to fight it.

Suddenly a man appears by my side. "Are you alone here?" He smiles friendly. Not in the mood to talk I only nod. "A beautiful woman as you shouldn't be alone in a place like this. You want to come over to some friends of mine? We could have some fun together."

I eye him carefully and look to the group of people in which direction he has pointed. His last sentence has left a grin on his face that betrays his friendly appearance. Yeah, these are the right kind of guys. At first you think they want to be nice to you. But if you look into there eyes you can see that their only goal is to get into your pants. Ok, to be honest, there are also women who go for the same. But I have the luck that always these guys want to hit on me. It is as if they can not sense that you are generally not even interested in men. So I hope that he will get it, if I give him a hint.

"Perhaps I would come, but I don't see some girls on your table which could entertain me. And you don't want me bored, do you?"

Slowly the colour from his face disappears and after stuttering some excuses he retreads back to his friends. I sight in relieve. This wasn't a very friendly move from me, but the beers I already had have been loosing my tongue. And the guys trying to hit on me are going on my nerves. What is it that they can not accept a girl sitting alone on a bar? Do I have the letters 'single' on my head? Perhaps this image does trigger some kind of hunting instinct.

Staring into my bottle I am aware about someone new taking the seat next to me. "A beer, please," orders a voice. My head is moving on his own so fast that it starts to spin. There she is, the woman from the wellness-area. Now I am able to get a good look on her and can put a face to the voice. She must have sensed my moving, because I am greeted by a pair of light blue eyes, a beautiful face framed by nice, soft-looking blond hair. Looking into my eyes she seems to notice my discomfort.

"I'm sorry if I have startled you," she finally states warmly.

I shake my head. "No you haven't." I look again to the bottle in my hands. I feel a bit stupid about my reaction and hope that I will not have to explain my previous behaviour.

"Ok," the blond only states. Surprised about how simply she rubs it off, I blink a few times and look over again.

"Honestly, I heard your argument in the wellness-area earlier today and was curious who the nice voice belongs to." I feel my cheeks blush at my statement. A small smile is gracing her lips. She takes a sip of her beer before she speaks.

"Thanks for the compliment. And I like it when people are honest. It's refreshing."

I must have had already too much to drink, or is she really looking me up and down? Was her voice really so low, or am I seeing things? As a matter of fact she has beautiful blue eyes in which someone could forget himself easily. Whatever, her words are making me smile also.

"Yeah, but this honesty can bring you in trouble time after time." I drown my remaining beer. "I'm Patricia, but my friends call me Patty." Her smile is growing.

"Sofia." She takes the offer and shakes my hand. An enjoyable feeling is filling my stomach at the contact. And now that she has turned her upper body more in my direction, I'm able to steel a glance on her cleavage. Sofia notices and lets her eyes wander over my body. They finally rest on my face. What have I gotten myself into?

Affrayed about how this evening could end, I shy away from her looks. I don't think I am ready for this again. It is too soon. Only thinking about the possibility still feels like cheating on you, on us. I hope I can still manage to get myself out of this.

**Thank you for reading! **


	3. girls and cigarettes

**Disclaimer is in chapter 1**

**Chapter 3**

"So Patty, how does you honesty bring you in trouble?" she asks with curiosity in her voice, raising an eyebrow.

I glance quickly at her. "You really want to know this, or are you only trying to do small talk?" I start to play with the pack of cigarettes again. I feel under pressure and need something to ease the tension. But do I want to come back to smoking again? Instead I order a strong drink.

The soft touch of a hand on my back makes me freeze. From the corner of my eye I see that Sofia has leant over to me and than she whispers in my ear. "I'll tell you a secret. When I like someone and want to know him better, than there is nothing I hate more than small talk." Her warm breath against my earlobe makes me tense even more. It is stirring many different emotions inside of me too. I have to close my eyes to compose myself; otherwise I would run out of here. I swallow the lump in my throat. An idea hits me. Perhaps distraction will work.

I face her one more time. "Ok, but under one condition." She nods slightly for me to go on. "You tell me first how your argument in the wellness-area started." My whiskey arrives and I take a sip. A nice burn goes down and settles in my stomach, making it feel warm.

The blond sitting on my right side combs a hand trough her hair and sights. "Oh, this wasn't something serious. I wanted to try one of these mud-bathes, but wanted to know a bit more about this stuff first. So I asked one of the girls who are working there. She was cute and pretty. I couldn't stop myself from starting to flirt lightly with her, as I noticed that she was checking me out. Thinking, that this could be a nice opportunity, I made her some compliments and finally asked her if she is in a relationship. She answered no. Lucky me, I guessed and wanted to ask her out tonight as this fat bitch walked in on our conversation and started to shout at me. This pissed me of and I shouted back. I think you do know the rest of the story, don't you?"

I nod and state with a little grin "Yeah, and I thing so does everybody else who has been there."

Not even a little bit embarrassed about this information seems Sofia as she takes a drink from her beer. "It isn't looking as if this impresses you." I state. If I were in her shoes in the moment, I would have already packed my things.

"No, I'm not. Should it?" she says with a shake of her head.

"No. Sorry, stupid question. I'm not much self-confident lately." Her hand is lightly touching my arm.

"What has happened?" Sofia asks with a concerned voice. I take a fast look on her face and see a caring look in her eyes. But I'm not ready to talk about this with strangers. Of course, I think she is really concerned, but to talk about my inner feelings I need a basis of trust. And I don't know if I can trust her this deeply by now.

Fumbling with the pack of cigarettes again I stutter finally an answer out:" I can not…..I'm not ready….I'm sorry, I…..I don't think this is something…..I have to go." With this I stand up and run out of the bar.

I stop as I have made it to the garden of the hotel. Tears have started to form in my eyes and are streaming my face now. I let myself fall down on a bench in a dark and peaceful corner. I know I have acted stupid and made a fool out of myself. But I couldn't take it any longer. The conversation has opened Pandora's box a bit, by reminding me of you and what we had again. I was so strong with you. Most of the time, I feel like a small child now. Helplessly swimming in the pool of life, without an anchor to hold me together. I feel lost. And then Sofia reminded me again, after stirring all those other emotions inside of me. My heart is aching. I feel stupid about running away and leave her there alone. I don't know what she things about me now, and in the moment I really don't care.

I'm breathing in the fresh air and try to calm a bit. I look down on my hands. I have been grabbing the cigarettes as I ran away. I smile about the irony of the situation. Wanting to get away from the danger I have brought the other poison with me. Staring at the pack, the ache to light one burns inside of me with a hot fire. Perhaps it will help me, I try to fool myself. But I don't care at this point anymore. I need something to get calm again and I know that smoking can do this for a small moment. Not able to fight the desire any longer, I open the pack, put one cigarette between my lips, get a lighter out of my pocket and light it up.

The smoke leaves my lungs and me calmer bit by bit, drag by drag. I think it is a result of the steady breathes you are forced to take by smoking. It's a shame that I'm not able to do this at the moment without that kind of help. You would have taken me into your arms and making these soothing circles on my back. Slowly drawing them with your soft hands. You would also murmur loving and comforting words in my ear. But now it seems as if I have no other choice than taking the offered help of the cigarettes. Strangely I know damned well, that you have always a choice. Is perhaps somebody out there, who can tell me what the alternatives are and help me to regain my strength back, so that I'm again able to go another way?

**Thank you for reading! Please, review, if you like and tell me what you think about this!**


	4. breakfast with juice

**A/N: Sorry guys for not updating in a while, but life has been v****ery busy in the last weeks. Finally here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please R & R, because I would like to know what you think about it. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: breakfast with juice**

The sun is shining in my face and wakes me up. My head is aching lightly. What a nice change for a while! I sit up slowly and look around the room. On the nightstand I see the reason for the pain. I have managed to smoke the whole pack of cigarettes throughout the night. In combination with the alcohol it doesn't surprise me that my mouth fells like it is full of cotton and my head like it is clouded in dust. I need some fresh air to clear my mind. I open the window and shut my eyes as I take a few deep breaths. The cool morning breeze hits my skin, makes me shiver, but it doesn't matter at the moment. I don't want to be in this pathetic constitution anymore. This sucks! I shake my head about my behaviour lately and try to remember why I did it in the first place.

Suddenly I can see myself standing on the balcony in the night and smoke. All the feelings I had then are washing over me again. I couldn't really sleep, my memories about you and the last days racing wildly around in my head. I wanted to stop them, but wasn't able to do it. I was shaking from inside, so I was looking for calmness in the cigarettes again and again. Then I must have fallen asleep on my bed from exhaustion.

I'm pullet from my train of thoughts by my stomach grumbling for food. Thank god for the breakfast-time!

XXX

The breakfast itself goes by smoothly, like I like it. I love days starting slowly, where you have all the time in the world for your lover and yourself. Sharing the newspaper and listening to the radio while still sitting on the breakfast-table with a cup of coffee. Talking about everything that comes to your minds and after cleaning the table, you two are making yourself ready for work or, if you have a day off, do whatever you want. Sadly those days where only happening on rare occasions. This is the only thing I have hated about our jobs. We were both on call most of the time.

I can only imagine what the days would have been like if you were now by my side. Never ever would I have believed that things would turn out this way. Pure denial. Sweet denial! But we both knew it. We were living with the possibility that things like this could happen. We knew it as we started our relationship and were both willing to jump in. It was totally worth the risk! I don't regret a single day!

By the end of the meal I'm still caught up in my memories. Moving out of the room on autopilot, I collide with somebody. Suddenly there is wetness on my chest. My consciousness jumps to the present and I see Sofia standing in front of me, her hand covert with orange-juice, witch has been swapping out of the glass as our bodies were crashing together. Only a small amount of it is still in the glass, mostly it has found its way on my shirt or on the floor.

"I'm sorry. It is my fault, I wasn't paying attention." I feel shocked and embarrassed. Embarrassed, because I didn't wanted to run into her juice-glass, shocked, because I have run into her. Why do I have to run into her of all people? There are so many people in this god damn hotel, but I must run into Sofia!

Sofia looks into my eyes. She seems to be speechless for a moment and then she starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Now I feel confused also. Great, I should have stayed in bed today. To get laughed at isn't something I need these days.

"All this. The whole situation." Sofia answers my question, while pointing to the juice and us. "And your totally shocked expression was priceless."

"Thanks. Very nice. Tell me when you are over it." I pick at the wet spot of my shirt and frown.

The giggles of the blond come to a stop. "Don't be a baby. A girl needs to have some fun in the morning." I look up and see the big grin she has in her face.

"But do you need to have this fun about my clumsiness and wet closes?"

"Oh, poor girl. You happened to be there. And don't try to say that it's my fault, that you can not pay attention to your surroundings."

I roll my eyes and take a deep breath to prevent myself from a deep blush. She has court me. "Ok, you have won. I'm defeated." I hold my hands up in surrender and take in the whole scene again. Now it is me who isn't able to suppress a laugh.

"What?" It is her turn to be confused.

I lock eyes with her. "You were right, this situation is funny."

"See, I'm always right.", Sofia answers with a grin and winks at me. Her eyes are shining in a bright blue colour. I find myself fascinated by them. Sofia is also staring into mine. The world seems to disappear around us. We have totally forgotten that we are still standing in the middle of the room, some droplets of juice on the floor and she has still the glass in her hand.

We are brought back to reality by somebody clearing his throat. Now we notice the waitress, who has appeared by our side. "Excuse me ladies, but I have to clean this up.", she says, referring to the juice on the floor.

"We are sorry, we didn't mean to be in the way.", Sofia states.

"Yeah, and we are sorry to have made this mess.", I add.

Sofia takes me be the arm and leads us away to give the young waitress room to work. With a raised eyebrow, she smiles lightly at me. "We made the mess? You are kidding, right? It was your fault."

I have composed myself again and try to tease her. "But you happened to cross my pass. If you had started walking only a second later or earlier, nothing would have happened. So you can't say that it is only me who has done all the damage." Now I'm the one wearing the big grin.

Sofia blinks a few times. She seems to shake herself inwardly, finally she states: "You are unbelievable." Shaking her head lightly, she picks with two fingers at the still wet spot on my shirt. "You should get out of this. I don't thing it makes a got first appearance if you walk around like this, but…Of course, it is an eye catcher on your already pretty looking chest!"

Her voice has been dropping to a very low level by the last part of her sentence. I have to swallow the lump, which has formed in my throat. My mouth has gotten dry within seconds. This woman is full of wonders. "I….I think you are right……I….I should…..go now." Great, she has made me stutter again. I must be looking like an idiot in her eyes.

But Sofia only smiles friendly at me. "Yes, you should. Perhaps, I'll see you later."

I only nod and leave her.

**

* * *

****Thank you for reading! I'm already working on the next chapter, so I hope I will be able to update again soon. **


	5. Romeo

**Disclaimers are in chapter 1**

**A/N: ****Again I must apologies for the delay, but I have been ill for a few days and wasn't able to write. I hope I can make it up to you with this chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

** Chapter 5: Romeo**

In the afternoon I decide to read a book. It's been a long time since I have been reading a book. In the last years there have been always other things on my mind or I had to work. Life has been busy. And I never had the muse to do it. You instead have been reading many books. You even studied literature for a while, before you found the perfect fitting job for yourself. When you were reading, you had the habit to read aloud, so I was forced to listen to the stuff you read. Not that you could hear me complain about this! I liked what you read and to hear your voice was a big bonus. It was fun to hear you change your voice to make it match the characters. We have been sitting on the couch and I had either my head or my feat in your lap and listened to you. Yeah, it was really lovely.

Sitting on a bench I'm totally focused on the words on the paper in front of me. Their world has drawn me in completely. I'm jumping out of my skin as suddenly a voice beside me asks "What are you reading?"

After my heart rate has slowed down again, I look over and see Sofia sitting beside me, with a smile on her face. "Are you trying to kill me? I was near getting a heart attack!"

The blond lets out a small laugh. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. But could I know that you have left the earth with you thoughts?"

I sight. "No, you couldn't. What do you want?"

"Who said I would want something from you?" Sofia tries to look innocent. "I only wanted to keep you company."

I raise my eyebrows sceptically. "Really? I thought you wanted to flirt with me again, as you are always doing when we meet." A smile forms around my lips as her eyes widen shortly. Seems as if I have court her with her hand in the cookie-box.

"Oh that.", she waves my comment with her hand away. "Sadly, you do not seem to think nice of me. But honestly, I like you and want to know you better. What's wrong with that?" Sofia defends herself with a surprised expression and a raised eyebrow. Now she looks at me with an expression, as if she works on a big puzzle, a mystery she has to solve. And this mystery is me. Not a comfortable situation for me. I don't want to be under somebody's close watching eyes.

"Nothing's wrong with that." I shift uncomfortable. Of course, I don't thing she is lying in this point, but I do not believe her completely either. Mostly people have other or more intentions when they want to get to know somebody better. And this possibility is scaring me. I don't know if I'm ready again for something like this. It doesn't feel right, because I feel you still so much in my heart. My heart still hurts so much about loosing you.

"So what are you reading? Something funny or a thriller?", Sofia asks again.

I shut the book and place it beside me, out of Sofia's view. I don't want her to know what I'm reading. This is something between you and me. This is our secret, which nobody else needs to know.

Shaking my head I look straight into her eyes. "I don't think this is any of you business."

Looking confused Sofia only says, "Ok." Instantly I regret my answer. She has done nothing wrong and it isn't her fault that my heart feels as heavy as a stone after I remembered the good times with you.

"It wasn't supposed to sound so harsh. I'm sorry." I admit with a small vice. "But there has been a lot of trouble in my life lately and I'm still working myself through these events. So please understand that there are some things which I can not share with others by now." Suddenly I feel kind of bare and exposed in front of her. My head is hanging down, because I get the feeling of a frightened child again.

For some minutes there is silence between us. I can feel Sofia's eyes on me. She seems to decide what to say next. The whole situation is getting more uncomfortable with every second. I would like to stand up and run away, but it is as if Sofia's gaze fixated me on the spot, although I can only feel it rest on me.

Then suddenly I feel her fingers on my chin. Slowly Sofia lifts my head up and looks into my eyes. "It is fully ok. I understand that. You have every right to keep things to yourself. But don't shut yourself out from the world and other people. It will get you nowhere nor make you feel any better." She pauses for a moment and studies my eyes carefully. "If you want to talk to someone I will lent you an ear. I honest meant what I said earlier. I want to know you better, but what I get to know will be up to you. Is that ok with you?"

I nod, swallow a few times an answer, "Yeah." I can not manage to get any other words out. The skin of my face is tingling as hell where her fingers are touching me. They are warm and soft, as much as her voice one moment ago, also her eyes are sparkling in a warm and comforting blue. It is as if I'm under a spell. Kind of nice and kind of scaring.

Slowly she removes her hand and the spell is broken. It makes me wonder that I instantly want her touch back, immediately I miss the contact. How strange is that?

Sofia smiles again. "So what have you done after the breakfast? As I can see, you changed your shirt." And there is a twinkle in her eyes after she has shot a fast look on my chest.

A grin creeps onto my lips as I remember today's morning. It was funny to crash together with her. A wave from her hand brings me back to reality.

"Have you disappeared in your own world again?" Sofia grins and I smile back at her.

"Yes, I'm sorry. What was your question?"

"You are unbelievable." Sofia shakes her head one more time. "I wanted to know what you have done after breakfast. That is, if you want to answer that question."

"Oh. No, it is ok…..I changed my shirt, as you suggested." I run a hand through my hair.

The blond starts to laugh. "No, silly, I meant what you did until I found you here. Were you visiting something, or have you been reading the whole day?"

"Oh!" I fell really embarrassed and start blushing about my mistake. "I…..I….I have….well…I." Great, now I'm stuttering again. I take a deep breath, shut my eyes and try to calm down. "I have taken a guided tour around the city. It was really nice. Didn't expect Miami to have so much beautiful buildings."

When I open my eyes, I'm meeting Sofia's blue ones. In this moment the breath catches in my throat. "And you?" More words can I not form, the spell is again upon me.

The blue eyes shine warmly. "I have been taking a sunbath by the pool. I fell asleep and was lucky that I didn't get sunburned. But…are you sure that you didn't get one?"

"Why?" Now I'm confused. What is she talking about?

The blond smiles. "Your cheeks are as red as a tomato. Are you really alright?" She knits her brow concerned.

Embarrassed I cover my cheeks with my hands. "No…Yes! I mean, everything is alright. I have….got to go." Before I can think about saying something else, I jump up from the bench and run into the hotel buildings safety.

XXX

Finally I reach the sanctuary of my room, totally breathless. My body falls limply on the bed. I was so shocked about myself; I didn't even bother about taking the elevator to the fifths floor. Oh my, I need to start some training again. My lungs are burning from exhaustion. I have been in much better shape.

Shutting my eyes I try to get my breathing back to a normal level. I let my mind wander and this brings me back to the images I was getting on the bench as Sofia talked about herself taking a sunbath. Suddenly on my inner eye I was seeing her in a bikini lying in the sun, her hair glowing lightly, her skin warm and sweaty. I'm still getting a warm feeling inside my stomach, the skin of my face tingles and burns. I know I must be blushing again, but the burn feels more like I have burned it on a hot fire. Am I going crazy? Or am I getting ill?

No, it feels more as if I'm developing feelings for Sofia. No, not really feelings, but I can not deny that I find myself attracted to her. The only problem is that I don't want to be attracted to someone else. It feels as if I would want to forget you and everything we had. As if I would cheat on you. A crazy thought, now where you are gone, I know that. But I can not help myself. I think these holidays are going to kill me completely. Yet they were supposed to help me to deal with everything. I slip fully under the covers to enjoy the safety of the warmth and darkness they provide.

A knock on my door forces me to leave my cosy nest and to get up. As I open it, it reveals a slightly smiling Sofia. "Hey.", she says.

"Hey." What have I done? This is hell! "Are you stalking me?", I ask. I know I have been the one running of, but at the moment I need some self defence. For this I build a wall around me and try to piss others of to get my peace again. But the blond only smiles at me and shakes her head lightly.

"No. I asked at the reception for your room-number, because you forgot this outside." With that she lifts her hand up to show me the book. How could I forget it? It was a present from you. My heart aces instantly. Reaching out I take it from her.

"Thank you. This means very much to me.", I mumble while staring at the cover. I didn't even realize that I had left it on the bench. What is wrong with me?

"Your welcome. Romeo and Juliet. I never thought that you are a sucker for the romantic theatre. By the way, who are you in a relationship? Romeo or Juliet?" I lift my gaze up. "Let me guess, you like to be conquered. You seem to be as shy as a Juliet."

I can only blink at her. "And what does this leave for you? Are you trying to be my Romeo?", I ask her, also a bit amused by the thought.

She grins. "If you want it. I also wanted to ask you something." She pauses. I look at her expectantly and nod for her to go on. "I wanted to ask if you would like to have dinner with me tonight."

I feel shocked. I never imagined such a question. After some seconds I manage to compose myself. "Sofia, are you asking me out on a date?" I stare at her.

The blond smiles again. "Only if you want it to be one. If not, it is only a dinner between to people. Do me the favour. I don't want to eat alone every day. You remember what I told you earlier? It is up to you what and how much about you I get to know. You are setting the pace here. So do I see you in the hall at seven?"

I nod and swallow the lump in my throat. "Ok." I feel a bit dump folded, also stunned.

Sofia grins excitedly. "Great." She leans in and gives me a peck on the cheek. So much for me setting the pace. Than she turns around and waves goodbye with her hand. I can only stare after her until she vanishes around the corner. Only then I'm able to move again. I step back into my room, shut the door and slide down to the floor. This woman's hips are quite hypnotising. I look at my hand and see the book. I open it, read the dedication on the first page and feel my heard once again flooded with love. _To my beloved Romeo. In the hope that you will now be able to understand the magic of this play. In undying love, forever yours Juliet _

I trace your soft letters with my fingertips and a laugh escapes my lips. In our relationship it was me who claimed the role of Romeo, now it seems as if I had been switched to some kind of Juliet, with the exception of a missing relationship. These holidays are crazy! That's clear now.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. A dinner for two

**Disclaimers are in Chapter 1**

**A/N: I'm sorry my dear readers for not updating in such a long time! I hope this chapter can make it up to you and that some of you are still with me. Now enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A dinner for two**

It is ten minutes until seven o'clock and I'm standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, brushing my hair one last time. I'm feeling slightly nervous, because I'm still not sure what to expect from this evening, or if I should expect anything. I only hope that everything is going well. But again, what is 'well' supposed to mean in this matter? Certainly a good time. I have tried to make up my mind, to find out what I want. I want to relax and enjoy these days as much as possible. It is for sure also, that I like Sofia and there is this tingly feeling on my skin every time she touches me. I know I'm attracted to her; it's some kind of physical longing, I guess. But would it be good to act on these feelings? Under normal circumstances I would say yes!

My inner voice tells me another story. It is too soon. I would be cheating on you, in a twisted way. But you wouldn't want me to be lonely for the rest of my life, either. On the other hand, this isn't about finding someone for a solid relationship. I don't think that I will meet her ever again after these holidays. So this is totally differed, it would mean nothing important in the end and I don't know if I'm up to let someone new getting near to myself at all again, no matter what's the purpose or the time-frame.

"Well, let's see what will happen." I tell myself in the mirror. Sighting I step out of the bathroom, leave my room and make my way downstairs. As the elevator stops at my destination, my nervousness has increased tenfold. Stepping outside, I have to put my hand in the pocket of my jeans to hide its shaking.

As I'm walking by the reception the receptionist calls my name. "Ms Watkins, excuse me, but the tickets for tomorrow, which were ordered with the reservation, arrived today. Do you want to pick them up now, or shall I keep them until tomorrow evening?"

Shit, I have totally forgotten about the booked tickets. I look at the young guy for a moment to think about an answer. "I will take them now." He gives me a white envelope which I put into the inner pocket of the dress-jacket I'm wearing. "Thank you." Although I smile at him, on my inner side I would like to jell at him for reminding me about these damn tickets. Couldn't they lose or even better forget booking them? This will be hell tomorrow! Perhaps I can get rid of them. They would indeed make a nice present for a couple in love.

My thoughts are taken from my mind by the second my eyes capture Sofia.

The blond woman is standing in the hall near the dining room, wearing a red dress, which lets her arms bare and shows a good amount of her cleavage. She looks breathtaking. My mouth is dry once again today. As our gazes meet Sofia smiles and I swallow the lump which the nervousness has formed in my throat.

"You are looking beautiful. I feel kind of underdressed in these closes." I explain and blush. I wear jeans, paired with a simple white blouse and a fitting blue blazer. "I thought it should only be a dinner between friends. Shall I go and change?" I feel a bit like a fool beside her. Hell, she looks stunning!

Sofia looks me up and down with a proving gaze. "No, you are perfectly dressed." She smiles and I feel my cheeks burning from the blush. "Especially the blush is very nice. But…." She takes a step nearer and her hands reach up to my collar. "You should open your blouse a bit more." With these words she opens one more button on my blouse. "So, now you are even more sexier."

I gaze down. You are having a very good look on my cleavage and I suppose when you want, you are able to see the swell of my breasts. "Don't you thing I should dress up a bit more?" I ask her sceptically.

Sofia shakes her head and grabs my arm, leading us to the dinner tables. "No way. And I won't give you the opportunity to run out of this. When I let you go now, you are not coming back tonight."

I sight. How does she know that I had this on my mind? She giggles by my side. I think I am trapped and she is fully aware of it. This woman has a little evil mind.

We sit down and for a while there is silence between us. Sofia watches me with an observing look like a predator and with every passing second I feel more and more like her prey. Hell, this is so awkward. I never felt so insecure within the presence of a woman since my first date. Date! And I thought it had been clear by now, that this is the last thing I wanted this dinner to be.

I'm tempted to say it out aloud as a waiter addresses us, asking us about our drinking wishes. We settle for a bottle of red whine and after he has left our table, Sofia breaks the silence between us.

"So, you consider me as a friend now? I'm pleased to hear that I have made such an improvement in our relationship in this short time." she smiles sweetly.

I blink. Until now I hadn't realised that the word 'friends' had slipped over my lips a few minutes ago. "I….ähm….yeah….I….I still wonder how it happened." I stutter.

Sofia raises an eyebrow and throws me a challenging look. "So fast, I mean. It all happened so fast." I add promptly to rescue myself from further questions. It must have worked, because her frown eases itself out of her face and changes once more into a smile.

"Well done, Patty. I must admit, that your insecurity, the nervousness and you trying to be nice although I constantly try to work my charm on you is one of the sweetest things I have ever seen. Not many are holding up with so much strength when they are feeling uncomfortable." Sofia bates her lashes.

I'm stunned on how easily she seems to see through me. And it makes me even more flustered. "Are you trying to sweet talk me?" I ask while fiddling with the hem of the white tablecloth.

A chuckle comes from the other side of the table. "A bit. Perhaps. It depends on you." I look up and into her face again. "Be honest, do you want me to? I'm getting completely different signals from you every time we meet. I'm not really a woman for playing games when it comes to relationships. Now tell me: What do you want?"

Sofia looks at me expectantly, her head lightly tilted to the side and a slightly raised eyebrow. Her blue eyes are shining brightly and her blond hair has a soft glow from the light of the candle on the table. She looks adorable. I sight and swallow before I answer her. "Honestly, I don't know what I want. The only thing I know is, that I can not expect anything from this, meaning, nothing after this holidays. And I never had a relationship for some days only. Such an affair is new for me. Also, that I'm not sure about my feelings for you. Don't get me wrong, I have a feeling for you, but it is mere a crush and physical attraction then already love and I always thought I would need love for it. That's making it difficult for me."

Over her face flickers a shadow of hurt, but her eyes are full of understanding and compassion, so I go on. "You know, when I look at you now, I can not deny that I would like to try it. But I'm also afraid." I pause and as our eyes lock on each other a decision is forming in my mind. "But if you agree, I would give it a shot, when we go not so fast and simply see what's going to happen."

This has cost a great amount of energy. I take a sip of red whine, which the waiter has served while we were talking. When I look over to the beautiful lady on my table I can see joy in her eyes and a grin on her lips.

"This is completely ok with me." she reassures me, reaches over the table and gives my hand a soft and loving squeeze.

The meal is served and while we eat we make some small talk. Then suddenly comes a question, which I don't know how to handle. "And what are you working?"

The job question. Normally the people become big eyed when I tell them about my job. And considering your job, I can not prevent, that I ask myself how I would react, if Sofia says later that she has the same job as you. I know it is not really something that has a great possibility to happen, but the possibility makes me uncomfortable. Anyhow, I know my luck.

I sight. "You know something? I would prefer it, if we wouldn't talk about our jobs here. I mean, we are on holiday and try to relax. It isn't very helpful if we talk about our work and the problems there. Don't you think so?"

Sofia smiles and searches my face. "Ok, we don't need to discuss it. Then I assume that you don't want to tell me where you are from either."

How does she do that? Sometimes she reads me like an open book. It's a little bit frightening, but also comfortable. It makes it occasionally easier to explain myself to her. "Does it really matter?" I smile back at her and raise my glass for a sip.

The blond shakes her head. "No it doesn't. But what should we talk about instead?"

I take the challenge and think about it while I chew on a bite. When I swallow I have found something. "Have you been at the beach already? The one behind the hotel?"

Sofia has her mouth full now, so she only shakes her head. "Then, would you like to take a walk with me there after we have finished our dinner? The sun will be setting by then and it is beautiful to see on beaches. And I would like to watch it with you." I said the last part almost shyly and feel myself blush.

"I would love to see it with you too." Sofia answers with a wide smile. It makes me blush even more and the blond giggles lightly. "Your blushing is too cute. I hope I will get many opportunities to see it."

XXX

The rest of the dinner goes by smoothly. We have a lot of funny things to talk about. Afterwards we go down to the beach. I offer Sofia my arm for support, because she is wearing heels and is about to sink into the sand with every step. She takes her shoes off first, carries them together with her purse in her right hand and takes my right arm with an appreciating smile.

A light breeze is blowing and the sunlight is beginning to disappear real slowly on the horizon so far away in the sea, that you could think the big orange bowl is about to drown in the dark blue ocean.

"The sand is still warm. It's been a long time since I walked barefoot in the warm sand. Thank you for suggesting this." Sofia says in a soft voice which shows clearly how much she is enjoying this.

"Your welcome." I smile and look over to her. Her blond hair has a wonderful glow now from the light. She looks so beautiful it is breathtaking.

"I have almost forgotten how beautiful a beach can be while the sun sets. I think I have to thank you for forcing me to this date." I elaborate with a small grin.

Sofia closes the space between us fast and gives me a quick and soft peek on the cheek. "What was that for?" I ask stunned.

"For being here with me. And for being such a sweet talker." she grins and I can not help the laugh escaping my throat. It's been so long that I enjoyed such teasing so much. She seems to be good for me.

We walk for a while in silence, appreciating the fortune of the walk. As we have reached the point for the best view on the whole beach, we come to a halt. We are standing next to each other, facing the ocean and in front of us, there is the full red-orange fireball, which is so slowly going down. One of the best views you can have. Man, this is so romantic.

I take a deep breath in admiration. This is a perfect moment. A light movement on my arm shifts my attention back to Sofia. Yeah, there I get the proof of my suspects. She shivers. Without thinking twice I separate our arms, slip out of my jacket and place it around her shoulders.

"You don't have to freeze, you know. Only say a word." I say with a smile and look in her eyes. Our gazes lock and I can see a special spark light up in her blue orbs.

Sofia raises a hand to my cheek and caresses it lightly. I can not stop myself from leaning into the touch. Her palm is so soft and surprisingly warm. My skin tingles from this simple touch.

"Thank you." the blond whispers while she guides my head slowly, inch for inch, nearer to her face. Finally our lips connect for the first time. The kiss is so soft and caring. Not demanding, but it is full of emotion, a feeling that shows much more tenderness than I had ever imagined being possible for two people who have only met a couple of days before. It is amazing!

As slowly as it has begun, we part again, rest our foreheads together and find each other breathless. My heart is beating as if it is about to burst in my chest. Can it be? It looks as if this woman has started a small fire again inside of me. How is that possible? Perhaps the sparks were there from the first moment. How else does it come, that my skin tingled on the first time she touched me?

I'm the first who is able to speak again. "Wow. That was truly amazing. I thought the time had stopped." I admit with a sheepish smile.

"That you can say out loud." Sofia smiles not much lesser.

Our heads pull back a bit, so we can look into the others eyes. "Are you still cold?" I don't feel uncomfortable, but I can not come up with something different to say either. I think I need some time to adapt to the new events and discoveries I made.

"A bit, but I'm better now. Thanks to you." Sofia bates her lashes and I must admit, that I find it really adorable.

I shake my head, step behind her back and take her in my arms. She leans into my body and it feels perfect. I rub her arms with my hands to warm her. "And now?"

Sofia giggles and snuggles even deeper into me, her arms lightly crossed over her chest. "Perfect." Yeah and this is how I feel in this moment. The blond in my arms makes an appreciating sound. I rest my chin on her shoulder and look out on the ocean, listening to the soothing noise from the waves. I feel happy and at peace inside myself. It's been a long time since I have felt comfortable in my skin and now I feel so great. It's heavenly. I tilt my head to the side and place a small kiss on Sofia's neck.

The blond giggles once more; but this time not from humour. "Are you ticklish?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

She nods and elaborates with a wistful voice: "A bit. There are a few spots, but not everybody is allowed to find out where they are."

I'm surprised. I hadn't imagined that this woman is ticklish. "Oh, than these people must be very special to you, when you let them discover such a secret."

Sofia nods again. "You're right. But I would let you find out where they all are, if you would want to."

I have to swallow a lump in my throat as suddenly a great amount of heat shoots through my whole body and settles on a special place. Oh my god. This woman knows how to turn somebody on. But I don't want to separate from her now. This moment is too perfect as to destroy it carelessly for something different. Sofia seems to think the same, because she doesn't move an inch, she only grasps one of my hands and entwines our fingers. We enjoy the simple touch as the arousal vanishes from my system.

I look at her from the corner of my eyes and see, that she is still watching the sunset, wearing a big smile on her lips. I smile sheepishly and look back on the water and the play of light.

We are standing and watching silently for a long while. Than Sofia shifts a bit and tilts her head. "What is that out there?" she asks curiously and points with her index finger to a spot on the darker water.

At first I can not see it, because I have been looking into the sunlight and my eyes need a while to adapt to the darker parts. Then I see something moving there and the silhouette is familiar to me. I have seen this on so many times that I can not count it anymore. Although it was many years ago, but it is still burnt into my brain. "That's a surfer." My brow furrows and I raise my head from Sofia's shoulder. "I don't know why he is out there. It is dangerous for everyone to surf on the waves while the sun sets and it is getting darker with every minute. And" I pause and take a closer look as the person comes into the orange sunlight. "And this one looks like a child. That's even more dangerous, almost foolish. Does he want to die?"

"Why is it so dangerous?" Sofia asks. She has turned her head towards me and I can see from the corner of my eyes that she is really troubled about the last things I said.

"Because you can not see the waves clearly. The water reflects the little sunlight that is there and when the light comes into your eyes at the wrong moment, you can loose balance and perhaps drown." I explain sounding professional, despite of the time. Anyhow, I'm still saving lives on my work.

"And why do you know such things?" The blond in my arms asks interested.

I smile a bit, my eyes automatically not leaving the moving person on the water. "I have been working as a lifeguard many years ago."

"Wow. Why did you stop?" Sofia sounds astonished. "Did you get fired?"

I shake my head. "It was a decision I had to make back then. And I choose to start something new. Sure, the job was great, but I knew in my heart that it wasn't what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. I had the feeling, that I belonged somewhere else."

The blond looks at me understandingly and nods. "I know the feeling." She seems to recall something and looks back on the water.

The person has seen a wave coming, stands up on his board and rides above it. He is speeding to the end of the lighted area on the water and at the brink of it there is the most dangerous part. When the eyes do not adjust properly to the change in the light, it is easy to loose balance. My back is straitening up and my body is making itself ready for every possibility.

He crosses the line and than it happens. He falls from his board and hits the water.

"Where is he?" Sofia asks, worries colouring her voice. I look intently on the water, while I let her go and start to take my pants and shoes of. A cry for help reaches our ears as I pull the still buttoned blouse over my head and run towards the water. Everything happens in the blink of an eye and the last things I hear before I clash into the sea are the screams for help and Sofia, who is shouting "Be careful!" after my back.

XXX

I swim as fast as I can and wonder how I'm still able to hold such a tempo when I haven't been swimming for a half eternity and didn't work out for some time. Perhaps the situation is setting the energy free.

I reach the surf board but after a big and powerful wave there is no longer a sign of the surfer. I know I have no other opinion then to dive for him and since the light is vanishing and I have no flashlight with me I will need a bit of luck. I take a deep breath and disappear under the water. At first I search near under the board and following the cord which is attached to every surfer's ankle I find him. We reappear on the surface and I swim back to the coast, pulling the unconscious boy with me. I imagine him to be not much older than thirteen.

When I'm able to stand I gather him up in my arms and carry him on save ground, the board is sliding behind us; I haven't bothered to get rid of it.

I lie him down on the sand and start to check for life signs. Sofia drops herself by my side and helps me to get him in a stable position. "What happened? Why is he unconscious?" she asks.

"I think he hit his head on the board as the last big wave crushed over him. But I don't think he has water in his lungs, he is breathing normally and the pulse is steady. He has no wound on his head. He wasn't too long in the water either. The suit he wears protected him from freezing, also the water is still very warm."

"Then what shall we do? Call an ambulance?" Sofia asks and starts searching in her purse.

I shake my head and try to wake the boy up with light claps on his cheeks. "No, not yet. If he doesn't wake up in two minutes we will call and carry him back to the hotel."

The boy's eyes shoot open and he coughs while he sits up. I smile at him. "Hey there. How are you?" I want to know when he has stopped.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Brown eyes look in my face shyly. "Did you rescue me?"

"Yeah. What's your name?"

"Patrick. Thank you very much! The water reflected the sun suddenly so strong that it blended me and I lost balance. My feet got tangled in the cord and then this big wave came." he tells in a rush with a guilty voice.

"Hi Patrick. I'm Patricia and that's Sofia." I halt three fingers up. "Can you tell me how many fingers you see?"

"Three." He states matter of factly and looks a bit confused. "Why are you asking?"

"You had lost you consciousness as I reached you. I need to check if you are injured and if you need to see a doctor." I elaborate and the boy nods. "Are you seeing everything clearly or do you feel sick? Are you having a headache?"

"No. Everything is fine. Is that good?"

I nod. "That's very good." I look over to the blond beside me, who has been watching the whole scene in wonderment and silence. "Sofia, can you give me my closes please? I'm getting cold."

The blond blinks at me. "Huh? Oh yes, sure." She snaps out of her thoughts and hands me the things which she had picked up as I had been in the water. I put the blouse and jeans back on, remove the now wet socks and slip into the shoes. The socks get placed in one of my pants back pockets.

"Is she always like this?" Patrick asks with a smirk.

I shake my head. "No. I have no idea where she has been. But it's good to have her back on earth." I joke and wink at the boy.

"What?" Sofia looks at me with a confused expression.

"Only a little joke." I grin and give her a peak on the cheek.

Patrick giggles. "Are you two a couple?"

Sofia and I look at each other, not sure how to answer this. "You could say so." answers the blond finally after she had searched my eyes for something she has obviously found in them, because she smiles satisfied.

"Wow, that's cool!" the boy exclaims. He has stood up in the meantime.

"Yes, it is." I say in a hushed tone, while staring a little longer in her eyes. I bring myself back to reality and focus on Patrick again. "Patrick, how old are you?"

"Fourteen." he says proudly and puffs his chest out. "I'm almost a man."

I raise an eyebrow sceptically and glancing over to Sofia I see a matching expression on her face. I clear my throat and look him in the eyes. "You know that it was very risky what you have done out there? Surfing while the sun sets or in the night isn't fun, it is dangerous. If we hadn't been here, you would have drowned."

He swallows and his head sinks. "Yeah, I know. It was foolish. I sneaked out of the room, because I thought it would be cool to surf into the sunset. I wanted to impress my friends after the holidays. But I didn't think about the risks." He stomps with his food on the sand. "I'm so stupid."

Sofia smiles at him. "No, you are not. You are smarter then many others, who don't see that they have done something wrong. But you know better now. You have been lucky to get rescued and now you have the chance to act right after you have learned something today."

Patrick stares at her in disbelieve. "You really think so?"

"Yes I do." He jumps up in the air and hugs her.

"Thank you, Sofia." Sofia seems to be a bit startled at first but then she hugs him back.

I look at the picture and smile. "Ok, let's go back to the hotel. It's time for you to go to bed. And I would like to talk with your parents too."

The boy looks at me fearfully. "Do you really have to?" I nod. "Then I think I can quit the rest of the holidays." He sounds sad.

"You think they will punish you?" He nods. "I doubt that. Of course they will be angry with you, but they also will be happy to have you back unharmed. Let me do the talking and I will explain everything to them properly. But you need to promise me something first."

He looks at me expectantly. "Sure. What is it?"

"That you never do such a dangerous thing again. And that you think about the risks first before you go into the water. That's all I want from you."

He nods reassuringly. "Yes I'll do that." He tilts his head. "After all, it sounds like a wise thing, and grandpa always says, that a man should always do wise things."

I smile at him. "It sounds as if your grandpa is a wise man himself." I put an arm around Sofia's waist and we start to walk to the hotel, Patrick carrying his surfboard.

"Yes, he is." And happily he starts to tell us more things about his grandpa.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
